Upside-Down can be Amazing
by Noizmaker21
Summary: Misaki and Usami got in a fight, so now Misaki is out on the street. But what will happen when he starts to live with a blue eyed stranger, who is more than willing to help Misaki as they share the same pain. Misaki might not be the only one who needs help getting over a broken heart. But something broken can always be fixed by the right person. AU, MisakixNowaki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or are associated with Junjo Romantica

Upside-Down can be Amazing...

I sat on a bench in the park as the rain poured down on me. I was happy for the rain though, you couldn't tell I was crying. As I sat there was trying to think when it started to fall apart, but I couldn't remember. It just seemed so sudden... I wish I could say what went wrong, but all I knew was it was my fault. I was to blame. I didn't deceiver to cry over him...

"Can I help you sir?" I looked up to see a man with stunning blue eyes looking down at me, holding his umbrella over me. Then I noticed how tall he was, and how dark his hair was.

"No, I am fine," I answered the blue eyed man. He sat next to me in the rain clearing not believing me.

"Why are you in the rain then?" He asked me as he smiled at me.

"I have nowhere to go, so I am here." I answered he again, and I noticed his eyes were searching my face for something.

"Why did you have nowhere to go?" He was now looking at me with great concern.

"Well I got in a fight with my boy uh landlord. He kicked me out, so now I am here talking to you." As I talked to he I tried not to cry.

"Oh, well if you want you may stay with me for a little." I was surprised by his offer, than I was worried. I didn't know him or anything about him. I did not even know his name. He could be a kidnapper or a killer.

Something in my expression must have told him about my concerns, because him started to tell me about him self. "I have a job at a hospital; I'm a doctor for children there. I live in an apartment building. I grew up as an orphan, so I started college late. And my name is Kusama Nowaki."

"Hello Kusama-san, my name is Takahasi. If I stay with you I can't pay rent, but I can do house work and cook." I smiled at him as I said this. He works with kids, no wonder he is so nice.

"Okay, but you can't do all the house work and cooking. That just isn't fair. And everyone just calls me Nowaki, Takahashi-kun." As he said this Nowaki stood and waited for me.

"Then you have to call me Misaki." I stood and walked next to him, as he guided the way to his home.

"So tell me about your self Misaki-kun." He asked me politely.

"Well I am going to M University right now. Though I am not sure what I want to do with my life. I was raised by my brother, because my parents died in a car cash... My brother is married now and has a son. And right now I am twenty." I waited for him to say something about my parents (everyone always said something). But thankfully he didn't say anything. When people said sorry it felt like they said it out of pity instead of sadness for my loss. That was also my fault, even though my brother said other wise.

"I am twenty-seven, so we are seven years apart. And this is my building." Nowaki point at the apartments to the right of us. We walked up a set of stairs to the second story of the building. I noticed his apartment number was 217 as he opened the door.

Nowaki's apartment was small, but a quant nice neat place for a man who I assumed lived on his own. "Your apartment is really nice, Nowaki. Do you live here by yourself? Or..." I asked him as I looked around some more.

"I live here by myself. I just moved in week ago actual. I recently gout out of a relationship that was working out, and I lived at his place. So I moved here, and there might be a few boxes still unpacked." He answered me with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm sorry for you. I know the same pain. That's why I don't have a place to stay." I said trying to make him feel better. But I realized what I had said as he raised an eyebrow at me. So I just said the first thing that came into my head. "I noticed you said he. So you were with another man?"

"Yes, my lover was a man. But I thought you said you got in a fight with your land lord," Nowaki rebuttal.

"Uh... They were the same person...I moved in right before college...And well him and I just got along, I guess...Well till now." I answered him while looking at my feet.

"I am glad I found you then. We an share each others pain, and get better together. Some for tonight you can take the bed, because you are wet and cold." He offered me.

"No, I can't take your bed. I sleep on the couch tonight. It's fine really." I said now looking right into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Here is a compromise. We will both sleep on the bed; it is big enough for the both of us. Will you agree to that?" He asked me with a warm smile on his face.

"Yes," I agreed. After he gave me one of his shirt ti wear to sleep. Which was like a dress on me. I went into his bedroom and was all ready in there. Nowaki was on the left side, so I slide onto the right and under the covers.

"Good night Misaki-kun."

"Good night Nowaki-san" And with that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Author's note: Hey, so this story just came to me. And now I an here. If you are one of my Road Block readers, don't worry I have not forgotten that story! This s story is really more of a trail thing. I really like this pairing so I thought I would take a stab at it. But if this story doesn't do to well by the third chapter, then I will not continue it, so tell me if you like it. Which I hope you did! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or are associated with Junjo Romantica

Upside-Down can be Amazing...

Nowaki's pov

I sat up and stretched, then I noticed Misaki soundly asleep next to me. I stared at him for a minute before getting up. I showed quickly and got dressed, then I headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. The whole time I was thinking how cute Misaki was when he slept, just like when he was awake.

I decided on a same breakfast, and I began to cook. I was happy to be cooking for someone else again. I had cooked for anyone since I lived with Hiroki-san. That thought made me sad for a minute. I heard a door open, then Misaki step out with wet hair and the cloths on that he was wearing yesterday. "Good morning Misaki-kun." I greeted him happy with a smile on my face.

"Good morning," he said quietly as he looked at his feet. He walked over to the table and sat down. I put breakfast in front of him, then sat down across from him. He took a small bite then grinned. "It tastes really good; thank you. Next time I will make breakfast for you. So you can wake me up if you get up before me." He said this with a guilty look on his face.

"You are a guest, so you don't have to do anything Misaki." I looked him in the eye when I said this.

"I am not a guest. Nowaki-san, you found me in a park. The least I can do to thank you is cook and clean." He had stopped eating now and just stared at me now.

"If you want to cook and clean to pay for your rent you may, but you are not a slave. I will not let you do everything. Do you need help moving anything here? Today is my day off, so I can help." I had decided that since Misaki had no where to stay; he could stay with me.

"I can stay here?" He asked timidly, but I could hear a bite of happiness in his voice. I nodded with a smile. "Thank you some much Nowaki-san. If I stay here please let me clean and cook, also I could pay. I don't have much money, because I am in college. But I work part time. I could pay for the groceries at least." He said in a hurry with a worried look on his face.

"If I let you do half of the clean and cooking, but you don't have to pay. I have enough money; I am a doctor who has a full time job." I said in a steady voice.

"Let me also pay half of the groceries too." After Misaki said that I realized he was going to fight for what he thought was his fair share.

"Okay Misaki, but only pay if you have the money. And do you need help with moving things?" I was very interest in where Misaki was staying before I met him. He nodded at me with a little smile.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Misaki's pov

I had called Aikawa to check Usami's schedule before we left. I did not want to see him after what happened. Though that didn't mean I didn't need to see him. I knew I should get it over with him and end our relationship, but after what happened I can't bring myself to see him. It was all my fault… I should have seen what was wrong….

"Misaki-kun are you okay?" My head jerked up to look at Nowaki. He looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine Nowaki-san, thank you." I answered him a polite as I could. He was so nice to me. He took me, a stranger in and let me stay in his apartment. He did not even want payment. I glanced up at Nowaki; he had very handsome face. I really liked his blue eyes. I noticed the building was around the corner. "We are here Nowaki-san."

"This is a very nice place Misaki-kun." Nowaki said as we walked through the lobby and into the elevator. We walked down the hall to the door.

"This won't take very long Nowaki-san." I said as I unlocked the door to the apartment. We were done a half an hour later. We headed back to Nowaki's apartment.

"I sorry I don't have a guest room, Misaki-kun. You can have the bedroom; I will take the couch." Nowaki said as he moved some boxes into the bedroom.

"No, Nowaki-san it's you apartment. I will take the couch, you should keep your bed." I couldn't kick him out of his room after all he has done for me.

"Well Misaki-kun if you are okay with sleeping in the same bed, like last night. We can share the bed." I looked at Nowaki before I nodded at him and smiled at him. "Okay then Misaki-kun, I'm so glad we are living together now!" Nowaki smiled at me, then he continued to carry boxes into the other room.

In that mount when Nowaki smiled at me I felt my heart flutter. I could feel me face heat up as I smiled back. I watched Nowaki walk out of the room with boxes under his arms before I ran to the washroom.

**Author's note**: Hi! I updated! I have decided to continue this after the good revival of this story. Oh, and happy holidays! I hope you have a good new year. XD By the way if I don't update for a month again please pm me or something telling me to get off my butt. I hoped you liked this chapter! Next chapter you will find out why one of the couples broke up, but I am not saying which one. I might even tell you both, but who knows. Well I do, but the point is you do not. Whatever… Thanks for following, reviewing, and favoring the story!


End file.
